themysticalcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
N.V.
N.V., or Captain Envy, is a character in the role play Mystical Community. She is the loyal lieutenant of Valentine de Invidia, SALIGIA's Sinner of Envy. According to Nihillengallia Val Dmitrovitch, N.V. is the Keykeeper of Castle in the Sky. Personality N.V. is a well mannered and polite woman. She always looks at the goodness in people, even Valentine. Originally N.V./ Captain Envy was going to be a male but Dmitri decided to spark a love interest so he made Captain Envy female, only to later reveal an ex. girlfriend of Valentine. Before the SALIGIA Incident, she tried to hide her feelings about Valentine, getting angry when Diva de Luxuria mocks her about it. Abilities Fatal Attraction Fatal Attraction creates monstrous pressure to the surrounding area. It is guessed that Fatal Attraction originates from Voz's 'Grave Gravedad' ability but it was Valentine who taught it to N.V. Synopsis Egrigori arc As shown in Joel's memory fragment in "Memento Mori", N.V. was once a low-class angel named Yusel. She was bullied by Ael and Rachel until she was saved by Barrel, Azazel, and Shamsiel. Since then, Yusel has been at Barrel/ Valentine's side. When the Battle of Swawns broke out, Yusel aided 'Thorns' in fending off Egrigori; Yusel herself defeated Pererun, who was later revealed alive and became Wrath, Leonardo's lieutenant. When Luke organized SALIGIA, N.V., along with Kira, stayed at Valentine's side and went to the Mu as well. Revive Revival arc When Valentine and Ashley de Superbia go to destroy Drakov's army, N.V. joins them. SALIGIA arc When Tenkai Hyachi arrives at Castle in the Sky, N.V. leads the Kim-un-Kur to Valentine. Tenkai tries to kill Valentine but N.V. puts herself in the way. She is thought to be dead until the one killed is revealed to be a Frozen Sand Replica. When Tenkai finally defeats Valentine, N.V. nurses Valentine in his bed. After the SALIGIA Incident, N.V. reveals her feelings for Valentine. Key 4 arc The increase of the anger in the townspeople is discovered as the work of Azriel. Valentine had tracked down the traitorous Sinner of Wrath to Mirage Island, the site of a Valentine Facility called The Gourd. As N.V. and Valentine lead the Mystic Council onto the island, they encounter Tsae. N.V. and Valentine deal with Tsae to allow the others inside the facility. Valentine and N.V. manage to combine their abilities to kill Tsae. They then chase after the others. Inside The Gourd, they find the others again. N.V. finds Valentine's old swords, the Azure Nine. When a door is opened, Damien attacks. Though she doesn't help much, she and Valentine fend off Damien before he cowardly flees. After the battle with Damien, everyone escapes The Gourd before it self-destructs. They encounter Kira outside who reveals himself as the new Sinner of Wrath. The Chase arc N.V. is seen when Valentine brings in a new book for his library. Fate of the Unknown arc N.V. is with Aeris Nightstriker on the Castle in the Sky during the Faralda Invasion. She witnesses Valentine freezing himself and Kira in time using Absolute Zero. Trivia *N.V. was originally going to be male *N.V. is the first SALIGIA lieutenant introduced *N.V. and Dia S. Loth are the only two surviving SALIGIA lieutenants Category:SALIGIA Category:Angel Category:Female